The Dangers of Internet Dating
by poppy4l
Summary: AU. Remus and Sirius hook up via a phone app, but what happens when they meet again under different circumstances? Remus/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

'James.' He thought. 'Fricking _James_.'

Remus Lupin blew his shaggy blonde hair out of his face, attempting to ignore his phones bleeping.

He should've known. Should've known better that is, than to explain the world of the internet to his best friend James Potter.

Unlike Remus, who had a muggle mother, James Potter was a pureblood and so when it came to muggle technology he was amusingly clueless. Remus had been given and iPhone by his mother for Christmas and it was one of his prized possessions. So naturally James was obsessed with it too.

Admittedly it was very handy, not having to contact James via owl post whenever he wanted to speak to him, but after a brief explanation by Remus about social networking, James's fiance, Lily had annoyingly illuminated James to other internet uses.

Like dating.

Bloody _internet dating_.

Both James and Lilly were always getting on Remus's case about his lack of dates, well ones they considered respectable, rather than his one night stands.

But they didn't understand, no one was ever going to want to be serious with a werewolf.

If Remus told a date he was a werewolf he would scare them off before they even got to know him, but if he left it then the lying would wreck whatever relationship they had.

In the past Lily had attempted to set Remus with many people, which he detested. His last blind date had been by far the worst.

He was a friend of Lily's but obviously utterly in love with her.

That would've been bad enough, but the man was obnoxious and rude, especially when Remus had attempted to casually bring up the rights of werewolves. It was safe to say after ten minutes he knew he would not be seeing Severus Snape _ever_ again.

"MOOOONY" came a loud shout from the front door. "Oiy Moony!"

James's bespectacled face appeared from around the door to the hall.

"Ahh, there you are mate" he said with a grin.

"What." Remus replied moodily. "What is it?"

James threw himself onto the worn, deep purple sofa across from Remus's matching armchair, "I came to see how it was going? You know, Grindr" smirking on the last word.

"I hate it, it's bloody awful" Remus replied, rolling his eyes. "So far I haven't found a single attractive person, and I'm getting the creepiest messages."

"Worse than the fetish guy?" James asked, suddenly looking queasy.

Remus simply nodded in return and chucked his phone to James, watching lazily as his friend began to swipe through pictures, before heading to the kitchen.

Just as he was getting two butter beers and some left over chocolate from the fridge Remus heard James shout, 'I've found one!"

"I doubt it!' he replied, searching for a bottle opener while balancing the bottles.

"Don't worry, I've sent him a message!" said James, laughing.

"What?! no! Prongs, you better bloody not have!" Remus yelled, rushing through to the living room, to steal his phone back. "Really? Really Potter? The best you had was 'hi'? That makes me sound fricking dull!"

James laughed in return, opening the bottle between his teeth, "oh come on! At least it wasn't pervy!"

"mm" was all Remus said in reply. He clicked on the picture of the man, who's username was Marauder01, and was pleasantly surprised.

Being straight James was awful at identifying attractive man, but this guy, well wow.

In the picture the man was laughing and facing just behind the camera, his large grey eyes focusing on something happening elsewhere.

In a way he looked similar to James, with dark hair and aristocratic pureblood features, his cheek bones were high and pronounced, and his nose perfectly straight. His skin was very pale, contrasting with both his dark hair, which fell to his shoulders perfectly straight and his surprisingly red full mouth.

"He's ok," he says to James, not wanting him to be right, continuing to stare at the photo.

Just as James was about to reply the phone in Remus's hand bleeps again.

He's surprised to feel butterflies in his stomach at the idea of a reply from this man.

The reply wass from him. It simply said "**Hey**".

Remus stared at his phone, unsure where to move from here.

Luckly he received another message from Marauder01, this time reading, "**thanks for the favourite, you are cute**"

Remus growled, with his long blonde hair and huge amber eyes he was often called cute, despite being over 6ft 2. He hated it.

Huffily he tapped back, "I'm certainly not cute, I'm an extremely manly man".

Rapidly Marauder01 replied, "Maybe you show me how much of a man you are…"

Looking up with a grin and grabbing his beer Remus said, "Prongs mate, I do believe I have pulled."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Remus had not yet met up with Marauder01. They had however been exchanging increasingly flirtatious messages, to the point where this man occupied a lot of Remus's thoughts.

In general Remus was never that concerned about knowing a person too well before going to bed with them, but in the case of this man, he was very curious.

Sitting in the muggle antique book shop in which he worked Remus summoned up the courage and sent off a more personal message.

"**What is your name?"**

It took a long time for the man to reply, in which Remus had done most of his work for the day with the help of his wand, and began to worry that he had scared the man off. Finally his phone bleeped.

"**Sirius**" it said. "**What is yours**?"

"**Remus**" he replied straight away.

"**I****'****m bored at work, Remus. What do you do for a job?**"

"**I work in an antique book shop. I promise you it is far more dull than I imagine your job.**"

"**I****'****m an auror**"

'Crap' Thought Remus. When it came to aurors, the dark wizard catchers, they tended to be very anti-werewolf. Of course his friends James and Frank and Alice Longbottom were very accepting of him, but Remus was not naive enough to believe this of all wizards.

"**Thats a pretty cool job, and you get the very attractive robes ;-)**" Remus replied, attempting to sway the conversation away from anything he may not want to hear with jokes.

"**Its what****'****s underneath them you want**" Sirius replied flirtily. "**And what does a librarian wear to work then?**"

"**Why? You got a hippogriff hidden under them? And i****'****m not a librarian**!"

"**Ha ha. Very funny Remus. No hippogriffs, but many tattoos. Do you have any?**"

'Hmm' Remus hummed, he certainly liked the idea of Sirius with ink, it would suit him.

"**No.**" he replied, "**Needles freak me. After i got my piercings I couldn****'****t deal with them anymore**"

"**And where are these piercings? ;-)**" Came a speedy reply.

Thinking of the small arrow shaped piercings through his nipples Remus laughed.

"**Wouldn****'****t you like to know ;-)**"

"Moony!" James' voice surprised Remus out of his daydreams. "Thinking about lover boy again were we?"

"No," he snapped, lying through his teeth to pretend he wasn't thinking of licking a tribal tattoo Sirius has vividly described last night.

"When are you going to actually meet him?" Lily asked, walking into the Potter's kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

"I don't know" Remus sighed. He was desperate to meet Sirius but he was worried he may ruin what they had already, if Sirius didn't find him attractive or thought him dull, or he made a fool of himself in anyway.

"But you've been talking nearly two weeks now!" Lily replied, "Surely you must want to see him? Tea, Rem? I mean isn't the point of that website to just have a one night stand, so if it goes wrong, it'd be what you both originally expected anyway, you know?"

Remus nodded, accepting the cup of tea, "Fine! I'll do it."

"**Hey Sirius. I think you should come over, see if you meant any of that flirting."**

"**I can come as soon as I'm done at work. Where do you live?" **came an immediate response

Remus texted him the address, excited that he _almost_ had someone to go home too after work.

Remus walked home from work far quicker than usual in anticipation of Sirius's arrival, but the dark haired man was already waiting on the door stop.

Remus breathed in sharply, Sirius was far more attractive in real life than he had expected from the photo. If that was humanly possible..

His long black hair was tied back in a small bun, held in place by a little black ribbon, excentuating his prominent cheek bones and eyes, which were rimmed with dark black eyelashes. He was tall too, about the same height as Remus, maybe an inch or so shorter, but his legs looked longer in a pair of tight black jeans.

When he saw Remus approach his face melted into a twisted grin, which made Remus slightly weak at the knees.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Remus replied, continuing to stare at Sirius.

There was a long pause, before Sirius asked somewhat nervously, "well aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Right sure" he replied, rushing to unlock the door and usher Sirius into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink or anything? Tea, firewhiskey, beer?" he asked nervously.

"Shh," said Sirius, slowly advancing on Remus until his back hit a wall, "I just want you."

Sirius lent in for a kiss, brushing Remus's hair out of his face and he leant up to press their lips together.

Once Remus gained control of his thoughts he began to kiss back, flipping them round so he was pressing Sirius against the wall.

Breaking away, "Bedroom?" Sirius panted.

"Bedroom." he agreed.

Lighting a cigarette Sirius leaned back on the pillows, taking a drag before passing it to Remus.

"It's getting late" he said, "I should go… maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Not wanting to seem to keen Remus assented quietly, "Maybe."

Sirius climbed out of bed and got dressed. "I'll show myself out," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Remus's head.

"Mm see you," Remus replied sleepily, getting comfortable in bed, and slowly drifting off once he heard the click of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later…

"MOONY! You came! Thank god, Lily is getting all stressy, please calm her down, you're the only one who can do it, I'll pay you in chocolate" James half yelled hurriedly the moment Remus Lupin stepped into the kitchen at the Potter's house.

Lily had thrown a party to celebrate James' birthday but had decided that it was to be a 'normal and adult gathering'. Remus thought this was supposed to be a hint that the always legendary birthday nights out were not permitted this year, but of course him, James and Peter had gone out last night. That and the noise in the house meant Remus was suffering from a throbbing headache, James's panicked yelling doing nothing to help.

"Don't worry I'll sort it," he said, handing James his beer and going off in search of Lily. He found her at the end of the garden, typing angrily on her phone.

The moment she saw Remus though she ran towards him and through her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"She's not coming, is she?" Remus said kindly.

"No." Lily replied quietly. "I don't know why I ever thought she would.. She hates me Rem, hates me."

"Of course she doesn't hate you!" he said, "but she isn't James's biggest fan and so we knew it was unlikely she'd be here, especially if her fat git of a husband had a say in it."

At the insult Lily smiled slightly, "I know" she said, "It's just I was really hoping, especially now Harry has been born, we could set this behind us.. oh I don't know.."

Remus stood quietly, understanding that Lily needed a hug, and then she would probably put on a brave mask for the afternoon.

After a few minutes Lily seemed to have sobered up, and she smiled broadly at Remus.

"Thanks Rem" she said.

"No problem Lil, you know we're your family too. Me, James, Harry and Peter, you don't just marry one marauder."

At this Lily laughed, and linked her arm through his leading him back inside.

"That reminds me", she said. "I invited someone who would be absolutely perfect for you"

Remus rolled his eyes, Lily was forever setting him up on dates, ones which were never successful.

"He's just in the sitting room" said Lily, but Remus barely heard her.

Across the room stood Sirius Black. 'No!' he thought, 'this can't be who Lily set me up with! Maybe it is though, maybe it's some kind of fate?"

Not that Remus would admit it but since his one night stand Sirius had cropped up in his thoughts quite frequently, but he was never brave enough to call or text, and as time went by it was clear that Sirius was not interested enough to call him either.

He began heading over towards the other man, holding his breath and hoping to avoid any awkwardness, but Lily steered him in an opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she laughed. "Look this is him. Remus Lupin I'd like you to meet Alex Stirling, Alex this is Remus."

The man was shorter than Remus, but then who wasn't, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't unattractive, but Remus couldn't stop his eyes sliding back to Sirius who still had his back to Remus, chatting to a small old man who worked with James.

Just as Remus was shaking Alex's well tanned hand, Sirius turned and his eyes locked with Remus's.

That mischievous smile creeped onto his face and his eyes seemed to light up, causing Remus to blush slightly. Sirius noticed the other man Remus was with and so simply winked before turning back to his conversation.

But it was still by far the most attractive wink Remus had ever seen and he tried his hardest to avoid his face turning red and to pay attention to whatever Lily and Alex were saying.

"He's an auror" she was saying, "He works with James, which is how I met him and realised how perfect you to would be together, so I'm gonna leave you to it now, see you later Rem" and with that she wandered off to find her husband.

Remus turned back to Alex, who thankfully looked as awkward as he felt. "So.." he began, "Your an auror then? Thats.. exciting"

And with that the smaller man begun a long tirade about his work which Remus could thankfully tune out too, and simply nod and hum at the right points.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he instinctively turned towards Black, but he was still involved in his conversation.

'**Your Boyfriend?**' It was from Sirius. Glancing at him Remus typed back

'**What's it to you?**'

Very quickly he got a reply. '**Maybe I'm interested**'

Sneaking a look at Alex, who was still talking about the pros of working in the Magical Law Enforcement Office Remus made his decision.

'**No he's not. Lily is trying to set me up again. Need help. Want to create a distraction?**'

Sirius did not reply and simply slipped into the kitchen, leaving Remus, slightly disappointed, to turn back to Alex. However nearly instantly he heard James yelling from the kitchen.

Turning to Alex he said "Oh that's James, better go see if he's ok, I'll be right back" and headed towards the kitchen.

When he managed to fight through people in the doorway he saw James and Sirius in the middle of attempting shove each other over.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "What is going on?" he said, causing both men to stop and look at him.

"Moooony" James whined, "Black shoved me over", causing Remus to laugh more.

"Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I was rescuing a damsel in distress, causing a distraction" Sirius said smirking back.

Remus's stomach flipped, unsure why he was touched by this not so sweet gesture.

He realised he'd been staring at Sirius when James threw his arm round him and dragged him to the middle of the kitchen.

"Remus Lupin this is Sirius Black, my new partner at work and Black this is Remus, my best friend since we were eleven" James introduced proudly.

"Oh we know each other.." said Sirius laviciously.

"What?" asked James, looking between them confused.

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know the guy? The one you messaged for me..? Well that was Sirius.."

James just turned to stare at Sirius, as if seeing him in a new light. "I knew you looked familiar!" he cried. "Oh merlin! you slept with Moony?! Lily! LILY!" James yelled running off to find his wife.

"Moony? Cute nickname.." Sirius said quietly still smirking, the laughter obvious in his eyes.

"Hah, hah," Remus laughed awkwardly, well aware an auror's usual view on werewolves, "Long story, don't ask"

"So why's Potter run off crying to his wife?" Sirius questioned, leaning against the table.

"Er, they get a bit protective with who I see sometimes, especially Lily, maybe run while you can."

Sirius looked at him oddly, "Well I would like to see more of you" he said, the meaning of his words obvious from his deep tone and the way he eyed Remus, "Maybe I better stay and face the inquisition squad"

Slowly they both moved closer to each other, and just as there noses bumped Sirius said "I'm going to kiss you now, ok?"

Before Remus could reply Lily burst into the room, James following behind.


End file.
